


Gag & Giddyup

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Chaps, Coitus Interruptus, Consent, Costumes, Cowgirl, D/s, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fucking, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, SMUTCATION, Teasing, gagging, interpret that how you want, interruptions, nicole has a penis, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Waverly has a problem being noisy. Nicole has a solution for that.





	Gag & Giddyup

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> Nicole has a penis in this story. If the word "cock" and depictions of penetration make you uncomfortable, this story probably isn't for you. I am also working on another story about an explicitly defined trans!Nicole that doesn't involve either of these things.
> 
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Wayhaught. Waverly asks Nicole to dress up in full cowgirl gear. Nicole agrees except she changes the clothes so that her trousers are crotchless so that her dick's riding free... she comes in, lasso waving before tying her up and erm... proceeds to have her way with her so to speak. Can Wave be verrry loud too please? kinda want Wynonna to kick open the door toting a shotgun coz she misinterprets wave's screams before diving headfirst back out."

“Oh, vanilla dip donuts.”

Waverly’s jaw hung loose, and her eyes bugged out of her head. When she’d sheepishly requested that Nicole  _ maybe, pretty please, if-you-don’t-mind _ put on a costume, she hadn’t expected this. Nicole was stunning. Just stunning. Waverly’s brain kept circling back to that word, unable to come up with a truly worthy descriptor. The magical sight before her stole the breath from her lungs and sent her heart racing a mile a minute.

Starting at the top, her girlfriend wore a classic brown Stetson, brim tipped to a cocky but attractive angle. A neckerchief was tied around her graceful throat, leading down to a surprising amount of bare cleavage. Her shirt — or, rather, lack of shirt — helped with that. Instead of wearing one, Nicole had donned an open front vest with decorative tassels, which did very little to conceal her breasts.

It also had the benefit of putting her smooth stomach on display. Waverly’s mouth watered. No matter how many times she saw Nicole’s abdomen, she could never get over how  _ gorgeous _ the contrast of hard muscle and feminine padding was to look at… and touch… and lick… and grind against… Her tongue peeked out to wet her her lips. All the moisture in her body had suddenly rushed lower.

“Well?” Nicole offered a charming grin, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her chaps and rocking forward on the balls of her feet. “What do you think, baby?”

Waverly couldn’t summon an answer. Nicole’s casual motion had drawn her eyes lower, and a flush raced from her head to her toes as she saw the true centerpiece of the whole ensemble. Her girlfriend wasn’t wearing pants. Or underwear. Or anything other than the chaps. Her inner thighs, her pubic mound, and the proud shaft of her cock were all on display.

Getting such an eyeful almost made Waverly choke on her own tongue. She’d expected sexy — Nicole was always sexy, even when she wasn’t trying to be — but this was downright sinful.  _ She’s hard already. Oh heavens to Betsy, what I wouldn’t give to have that in me right this second… _ Just looking was enough to make Waverly’s inner walls clench with want. Her lips moved soundlessly, but no words came out.

Nicole seemed to take her silence for the compliment it was. She stepped forward, boots thumping softly on the bedroom’s wooden floor. “Something wrong?”

“Er… um…” Waverly stammered. Her eyes got even wider as Nicole halted mere inches away, putting her height advantage to excellent use. “I mean, it’s…”

Nicole adjusted the brim of the hat. “It’s what?”

Waverly realized she wasn’t going to come up with a worthy answer, so she did the only thing she could think of: grabbed Nicole by her neckerchief and dragged her in for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. She tasted like mouthwash and mint toothpaste, and Waverly shuddered as the tingle hit her tongue.

“Mmfff,” she moaned as Nicole’s hands ran down her back, stopping to knead her rear. The touch was greedy, possessive, and combined with the costume, it sent Waverly reeling. Nicole was wearing a heady dose of her regular perfume as well, and she breathed it in between kisses like a woman starved of air.

“So, little lady…” Nicole gave Waverly’s ass another squeeze, rocking her pelvis forward. “Could I interest you in a ride?”

Waverly’s voice returned at last. “Oh  _ please _ yes!” The moment the words escaped her lips, her feet left the floor. Nicole hoisted her off the ground, forcing Waverly to wrap both arms around her neck and both legs around her waist.

The gesture sent a stab of want through Waverly’s core. The small grunt Nicole made, the flexing of her biceps, all of it was like the best kind of dream. Waverly caught Nicole’s lips in another passionate kiss, clutching the back of her vest in greedy hands.

Nicole carried her to the bed, depositing her gently on top of the mattress. In her new position, Waverly got an even closer look below Nicole’s belt-line, and the visual had her melting like molasses on a midsummer afternoon. Nicole’s cock stood at full attention, shaft firm and swollen, puffy head glinting with a tempting pool of precome.

Waverly gulped. She’d never wanted something in her mouth so badly before in her life, not even chocolate chunk ice cream drowned in raspberry sauce. Her lips trembled, on the verge of asking, but Nicole had other ideas. She opened the bedside drawer, withdrawing a bundle of soft, stretchy nylon rope.

“Sorry,” Nicole drawled, in a tone that said she wasn’t sorry at all. “If you want this ride, I’ll have to tie you up first. For safety reasons.”

That drew Waverly out of the moment a bit, even though she and Nicole had agreed on this part in advance. “Okay,” she said, stifling what threatened to become a bad case of the giggles. “If you say so.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow, hiding a grin of her own. “I do say so.” She dropped the rope onto the mattress and took one of Waverly’s hands, bringing it between her legs.

Waverly’s laughter faded as her fingers wrapped around Nicole’s cock, feeling the firm flesh pulse against her palm. She would have started stroking on instinct, if Nicole’s hand hadn’t still been covering hers.

“Feel this?” Nicole said, in a husky voice that caused the stain in the middle of Waverly’s panties to double in size. She guided Waverly’s fist in a slow stroke, from base to tip. “A lot to handle, right? If your hands are free, you’ll tease me. And if you tease me… well, I can’t promise I won’t get too rough for you.”

Waverly’s head spun. It was a good thing she was already on the bed, because otherwise, her wobbly legs might have given out. Nicole would never hurt her, not in a million years, but the thinly veiled threat was much sexier than it had any right to be. It might’ve been embarrassing, how Nicole knew just the right words to get her all worked up, if it hadn’t been so incredibly arousing too.

“You can tie me up,” Waverly blurted out, sounding far more eager than she’d meant to.

Nicole’s grin eased the tension a little. It was hard for Waverly to feel nervous while her lover wore such a genuine smile. “Good. But let’s get you out of these clothes first.”

Waverly let go of Nicole’s cock — a little sadly — and raised her arms. Nicole pulled her shirt off quickly, and it fell to the floor somewhere, with her bra following close behind. Waverly’s lashes fluttered as Nicole cupped her breasts, giving them a luxurious squeeze. Her nipples strained into Nicole’s palms, and a shockwave raced straight down to the swollen bud of her clit.

“So soft,” Nicole sighed, kneading Waverly’s breasts before continuing on to the problem of her leggings. Those were slightly more difficult to remove. Waverly had to lie on her back and lift her hips so Nicole could peel them off, but she felt instant relief as the sticky fabric of her underwear was rolled down, away from all her slippery, sensitive parts.

Before Waverly realized what was happening, her heels were digging into Nicole’s back, and her knees were draped over her lover’s broad shoulders. Nicole ducked between her legs so quickly that she barely had time to prepare for the soft, warm swipe of a tongue between her swollen lips. Her squeak of surprise became a shout of joy while Nicole’s mouth went to work.

“Wh—what are you doooing?” Waverly moaned as Nicole’s tongue swirled around her opening. “I thought… you were gonna… tie me…” She lost her train of thought when Nicole’s lips wrapped around the tight bundle of her clit, giving it several firm sucks.

“Mmf.” Nicole’s warm mouth retreated, exposing her to the cold air. “In a minute.” She dove back in, alternating between sucking Waverly’s clit and shifting down to tease her entrance. When Waverly realized why, her eyes rolled back in her head. It wasn’t entirely for her benefit. Nicole was deliberately getting her wetter, then tasting the fruits of her labor.

Waverly surrendered to the change of plans with no further protests. Her hands flew to the back of Nicole’s head, holding her in place even though her lover showed no signs of pulling away. The mere thought of losing the hungry strokes of Nicole’s tongue was more than Waverly could bear.

_ Oh heavens above and hell below, if she keeps going like that, I’ll… _ Her stomach tensed, and the building pressure in her core threatened to ripple outward. She normally didn’t come this fast, but the sexy cowgirl outfit, combined with Nicole’s thorough attentions, had her teetering on the edge already. And Waverly could see no reason to deny herself.

The instant before she reached her peak, Nicole seized Waverly’s wrists, removing her grip in order to draw back. “What did I tell you about keeping your hands to yourself?” she muttered, panting hot breaths against Waverly’s mound.

“That if I didn’t keep them to myself, you’d…” Waverly’s face burned with an absolutely horrible blush. “Get too rough and… hurt me...”

Nicole growled, sinking her teeth into the plumpest part of Waverly’s thigh. Normally, the bite would have hurt, but in her hyper-aroused state, the pain transformed into blissful pleasure. The next thing she knew, Nicole had rolled her onto her stomach, pulling her arms behind her back.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Nicole said, retrieving the nylon rope and binding Waverly’s wrists together.

Waverly trembled, but otherwise held still until Nicole was finished. She felt incredibly vulnerable, all trussed up like this, with her face smushed into a pillow and her hair spilling all over, but she couldn’t deny she liked it.

Like turned to love as Nicole’s commanding hands raised her rear end high into the air and spread her legs wide open, guiding her into an even more provocative position. “Please,” she begged, her voice somewhat muffled by the pillowcase. “Fuck, Nicole,  _ please.” _

The flat of Nicole’s hand cracked against the right cheek of Waverly’s ass. “You almost never swear. You must want it bad, babygirl.”

“I do,” Waverly admitted. “I want it…” The front of Nicole’s leather-clad thighs pressed into the backs of hers, and Waverly held her breath as something warm and firm began gliding through her wetness.

“You want it?” Nicole nudged her twitching clit once, just to tease, then settled at her entrance, resting there without sinking inside. “Then take it.”

Nicole’s hips snapped forward, and Waverly screamed. She was more than wet enough, but the stretch was still intense. Nicole’s cock was big, and exceptionally thick. Taking the head was a trial, and Waverly’s muscles fluttered, struggling to adjust to the intrusion even as they milked Nicole’s tip, searching for the rest of the shaft

“Mmf… tight…”

Nicole started thrusting, working herself in inch by inch. Waverly’s vision blurred, and she drooled onto the pillowcase. Each time she thought Nicole had stuffed her full, that it  _ had _ to be all the way in by now, more cock forced its way inside her. The girth had overwhelmed her at first, but the length was a challenge all its own.

Waverly tried to reach out, needing something to hold, but each attempt only reminded her that she was bound. Nicole had tied her wrists and forearms tight, and her inability to move, to do anything but lie there and take Nicole’s hastening strokes, wrenched a series of pathetic whimpers from her throat.

“Hnnh…” Nicole’s hand cracked against her backside again, on the left cheek this time. “You’re squeezing… trying to make me burst...”

Waverly’s moans increased in volume. She had to be filling the whole house with her cries, but she didn’t care. Nicole was so gorgeous, and her cock was so big, and it was fucking her so well she could hardly stand it. This was the roughest her lover had ever been, and she was incredibly grateful Nicole had gone down on her first. Obviously, it had been to prepare her for this.

“Ahhh!” She released a keening whine, and the noise spurred Nicole to even greater efforts. Waverly’s needy noises became a string of blissful yelps as the thrusts inside her sped up, without losing any of their force. She rocked back and forth on the mattress, nipples dragging across the rumpled sheets.

Nicole bent over her back, careful not to squish her bound arms, and nibbled the edge of her earlobe. “You like this, baby? Getting fucked raw from behind?”

Waverly trembled, unable to answer. All she could do was clench around the throbbing thickness inside her. Nicole’s filthy, beautiful words were almost as perfect as the ripples of pleasure that coursed through her core. It was so good.  _ Too _ good. If Nicole kept this up, she was going to…

_ Bang. Bang. Bang. _

“What the fuck?” a loud voice hollered — most definitely not Nicole’s. The bedroom door rattled on its hinges, and the banging continued. “Could you two perverts keep it down? Jesus, some of us are  _ trying _ to sleep.”

Waverly froze, although she didn’t have much range of movement anyway, tied up like she was and pinned beneath Nicole’s weight. Her heart lodged itself in her throat, and a spike of fear stabbed through her chest.

_ Wynonna? Oh no, I’ll never hear the end of this... _

While her skin crawled with embarrassment, Nicole responded for both of them. “Sorry, Wynonna,” she called out. “I’ll make sure she keeps it down.”

“Thank god,” Wynonna said. Then, softer, almost inaudible thanks to the closed door: “Need to buy some goddamn earplugs at the drugstore…”

Waverly’s ears picked up the sound of retreating footsteps, and her taut body relaxed a little. She craned her neck, attempting to look back over her shoulder at Nicole despite her compromised position. Her face had to be redder than a tomato, and she wasn’t sure whether she felt like laughing or crying. “I’m  _ so _ sorry. We can stop, and I promise from now on I’ll be qui — mmf!”

Nicole forced her neckerchief past Waverly’s lips, cutting off the rest of her sentence. She released a muffled yelp, but the thick cotton did the trick. With her mouth crammed full of fabric, her noises were much, much quieter.

“There,” Nicole said, a smug look on her face. She removed the Stetson from her head, placing it on Waverly’s before pushing her face back into the pillow. “If you have any trouble breathing, just snap your fingers. You can do that, right? Snap if you want me to keep fucking you.”

It took Waverly a moment to understand what Nicole wanted. Her arousal, which had taken a short dive into ice cold water during Wynonna’s interruption, suddenly surged back twice as strong as before. A wildfire of lust devoured her body, and she spilled even more wetness around the cock still embedded within her.

She snapped her fingers.

Like a bronco rushing the starting gate, Nicole resumed thrusting. One hand pressed down on Waverly’s Stetson-clad head, while the other cupped her left hip, guiding her back into every stroke. Her pace was rough, quick, maybe even more savage than before, and it sent Waverly racing toward her peak so fast she could hardly process what was happening.

Her orgasm barreled into her like a freight train, complete with bells and whistles. There was no stopping it, and Waverly didn’t even try. Each contraction was more powerful than the last, and thanks to the lack of air, brilliant white lights swam in front of her eyes. She arched beneath Nicole’s weight, tossing her head to one side and wailing loud enough to wake the dead — or she would have, if she hadn’t been sinking her teeth into the wadded-up neckerchief.

Nicole’s lips latched onto her throat, sucking so hard that Waverly knew there’d be a bruise later. After a few muffled grunts, the warm body above hers went rigid, and Nicole’s cock gave a heavy twitch. “Gonna come,” she panted, with a desperation that belied her dominant position. “Gonna fill you up.”

Despite all the awful, wonderful shuddering, and the constant slips of wetness spilling out around Nicole’s base to stream down both their thighs, Waverly offered what help she could. She squeezed deliberately, milking Nicole’s cock as hard as possible through her contractions.

“Oh god,” Nicole muttered. She let go of the hat and yanked the gag out of Waverly’s mouth, tilting forward to seize her lips in a hot, messy kiss. “Please… mmf… tell me who makes you come. Tell me. Don’t care who hears.”

The next time Nicole’s mouth broke away from hers, Waverly complied.  _ “Nicole!” _

Nicole stopped in the middle of her next withdrawal, completely breaking rhythm. She bucked, took a ragged breath next to Waverly’s ear, and came, digging the nails of her left hand into the top of Waverly’s flexing thigh.

The rush of warmth pushed Waverly straight into another peak. She couldn’t tell if it was a second release, or an extension of the first, but it didn’t matter. Feeling Nicole’s come flood her core had her shouting to high heaven, though her prayers weren’t to any god or benevolent spirit. They were all for her lover — her magnificent, marvelous lover, who continued ramming into her like a woman unhinged.

“ _ Waves.” _

Hearing her name fall so sweetly from Nicole’s lips made Waverly understand why she’d come so abruptly. It sent her heart soaring, with her body floating along helplessly behind. She melted in relief, quivering with aftershocks as Nicole’s tongue pressed into her mouth, sweeping against her teeth.

Only when they were both breathless from kissing did they break apart, panting into each other’s faces and sharing a big grin. “You’re okay, right?” Nicole asked, with a small wrinkle of concern in her brow. “I wasn’t too rough or—”

Waverly cut her off with another kiss. She didn’t want Nicole to have a single solitary doubt about what they’d just shared, and she couldn’t think of a better way to prove her enthusiasm and adoration.

The message got through. When they paused again, the furrow in Nicole’s forehead had smoothed out. “You’re  _ amazing,” _ Waverly sighed. “How do you always know exactly what I want before I do?”

“You mean the cowgirl costume? I picked it up at a discount Halloween store in the city. After that Mrs. Claus outfit you wore, I had to do something to pay you back.”

“And you thought assless and crotchless chaps would do it?”

“Was I wrong?”

Waverly giggled. “No.”

“There you go.” Nicole withdrew, causing Waverly to moan in disappointment at the sudden, uncomfortable emptiness. It turned into a big sigh of relief when Nicole’s deft fingers unfastened the nylon rope around her forearms. As much as she’d enjoyed being tied up, the bindings were starting to get uncomfortable. She flipped onto her back, rolling her wrists to get some feeling back in them.

“Everything working?” Nicole asked as Waverly moved on to rolling her shoulders.

“You bet.”

“Good.” Nicole’s eyes darted to one side. “So. That interruption was, um, embarrassing.”

_ Interruption? Oh. _ Waverly had completely forgotten about it, but her face flushed as she remembered. “Ahem. Right. Wynonna.”  _ I probably owe her that pair of earplugs after this, for both our sakes. _

“It was okay that I kept going, right? Since you snapped, I figured you were consenting—”

“I did want, and it was more than okay,” Waverly purred. “Wynonna will get over it. Now, come here.” She propped herself up on one elbow, crooking a finger to coax Nicole closer.

Nicole hurried to comply, stretching out on top of her. They embraced, and Waverly tugged playfully on the cheesy tassels that decorated Nicole’s vest. “Hmm. I can’t decide whether I want you to stay in these clothes, or peel you out of them.”

“Oh?” Nicole brushed back Waverly’s hair, placing a tender kiss in the middle of her forehead. “Aren’t you worried those wandering hands might get you in trouble again?”

“Worried? No way.” Waverly sank her fingers into Nicole’s hair, drawing her face down until their noses brushed. “In fact, I’m counting on it… and you’ve still got plenty of rope if I get out of line.”

“And the gag,” Nicole said. “I have a feeling we might need it, unless we want your sister busting the door down.”

Waverly retrieved the gag with a groping hand, putting it back in her own mouth and hooking a leg around Nicole’s waist. She wasn’t finished with her lover by a long shot, but she could at least keep the caterwauling to a minimum. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are loved <3


End file.
